In certain settings such as schools, it is often desirable that doors have the ability to be locked in emergency situations or lockdowns by any faculty or staff member. While certain conventional systems employ a thumb-turn or a similar apparatus on the interior side of the door, it may be desirable to permit only certain individuals to lock and unlock the door. It may also be desirable that the lock be able to perform basic functions such as securing the door and retaining the key within the plug while the lock is being operated. Certain conventional lock cylinders may be unable to provide one or more of these features. Therefore, a need remains for further contributions to this area of technology.